Mark Mancina
| birth_place = Santa Monica, California, United States | residence = Carmel, California, U.S. | alias = | death_date = | occupation = Composer, producer, arranger, musician | instrument = Guitar, piano | genre = Film score, television score, rock, pop, progressive rock | years_active = 1987–present | website = | associated_acts = Trevor Rabin, Hans Zimmer, Phil Collins }} Mark Alan Mancina (born March 9, 1957) is an American composer, musician, arranger, and producer. A veteran of Hans Zimmer's Media Ventures, he has scored over sixty films and television series including Speed, Bad Boys, Twister, Tarzan, Training Day, Brother Bear, Criminal Minds, Blood+, and Moana. He has made several collaborations with The Walt Disney Company, and has won two Grammy Awards, and was nominated for an Annie Award for Brother Bear. For his work on the Disney Theatrical Productions adaptation of ''The Lion King'', he was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Original Score in a Musical. Career Mancina has worked primarily as a composer for Hollywood soundtracks, such as his collaboration with Trevor Rabin on the soundtrack for Con Air. He arranged many of the songs behind Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures' The Lion King (while Hans Zimmer wrote the orchestral score with Nick Glennie-Smith and Lebo M. for the African chants) including the Broadway musical. He composed the score for the thriller Twister (1996) and the action films Speed (1994) and Bad Boys (1995). Mancina co-wrote several songs for Hanna-Barbera's 1990 animated film Jetsons: The Movie. Mancina collaborated with John Van Tongeren to write the theme to the [[The Outer Limits (1995 TV series)|1995 revival of The Outer Limits]]. They both scored ten episodes for the first season of the show. He collaborated with Phil Collins on two Disney animated feature films with Warner Bros., Tarzan (for which soundtrack he and Collins received a Grammy Award for Best Soundtrack Album) and Brother Bear. Mancina wrote an arrangement of "When You Wish Upon A Star" in 2006 for the current Walt Disney Pictures logo. Mancina composed the music for the 2005–06 anime television series Blood+, which had music produced by Hans Zimmer. Additionally in television, he composed score for Criminal Minds and Soldier Of Fortune, Inc. Mancina has contributed to a number of progressive rock projects. He toured with Rabin in support of Can't Look Away and went on to produce tracks on the Yes album Union. He has also worked with Emerson, Lake & Palmer. With playwright Glen Berger, Mancina has written a musical based on the film August Rush, for which he had written the score. Mancina and Berger cowrote the lyrics for the musical, with Mancina writing the music and Berger writing the book. Under the direction of John Doyle, it received its world premiere at the Paramount Theatre in Aurora, Illinois in May 2019. Although he did not participate in the 2020 film Bad Boys for Life, his original theme for Bad Boys is used heavily throughout the film as well as the end credits. Personal life He resides in Carmel, California, with his wife and daughter. Trained as a classical guitarist, he is an avid guitar player and rare instrument collector. Discography Film 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Television Theatre Video games References External links *The Music of Mark Mancina (official website) * *[http://www.broadwayworld.com/viewcolumn.cfm?colid=23227 BroadwayWorld.com interview with Mark Mancina, November 26, 2007] Category:Mark Mancina Category:1957 births Category:American film score composers Category:Record producers from California Category:American television composers Category:Anime composers Category:Animation composers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:Musicians from Santa Monica, California Category:Dave Metzger Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Don L. Harper Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Blake Neely Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Junkie XL Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Richard Jacques Category:Matthew Margeson Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Lebo M Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Lin-Manuel Miranda Category:Paul McCartney Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Phil Collins Category:Richard Harvey Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Mark Isham Category:James Newton Howard Category:Michael Kamen Category:Alfred Newman (composer) Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Thomas J. Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Peter Bernstein (composer) Category:Christophe Beck Category:Joel Goldsmith Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Robert Folk Category:Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Bear McCreary Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Max Aruj Category:Steffen Thum Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Thomas Newman Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Gavin Greenaway